Risks
by Beatha
Summary: Bones/Criminal Minds crossover. Booth is mad at Derek for driving the ambulance with the bomb and risking his life Season 4 opener . Booth/Derek Morgan slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Risks

Characters: Booth/Derek (Bones-Criminal Minds crossover)

Rating: PG

Summary: Booth is mad at Derek for driving the ambulance with the bomb and risking his life (Season 4 opener)

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Word count: 388

Booth had been worried sick when he found out about Derek's team newest mission. He had worked with them a few times; they were good people and good agents, and even though he knew the risks came with the job he couldn't help worrying.

Especially for Derek.

The two of them had hit it off from the beginning and grew closer as time passed. There were times that Booth thought there might be something more between them but he kept these thoughts to himself.

When he heard about Derek's stunt with the bomb in the ambulance he saw red. He drove to Derek's house and started banging his door not caring for sleeping neighbors or stopping to think why he was overreacting like this.

When Derek opened the door Booth grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Derek was still half asleep and his instincts kicked in. He pushed the other man away and shoved him against the wall. When he realized the intruder was Booth he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Booth? What's wrong with you man?"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Look, I don't know what you think I did but-

"You almost died!" Booth yelled

"Oh" Derek said finally understanding what the midnight visit was all about.

Booth turned around and looked at him. Derek had never seen him this mad.

"That's all you have to say? I was worried sick, thinking you blew up yourself and all you have to say is iOh/i!"

"Yes, that's all I have to say. It's none of your business how I do my job, you're not my boss."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are friends but this doesn't give you the right to come to my house in the middle of the night and act like an overprotecting boyfriend."

Booth was about to argue but Derek's last comment took him by surprise. "What? Overprotective what? I wasn't. What?" he mumbled flushing furiously.

Derek just smiled knowingly and closed his still open door. No need to give his neighbors more food for gossip.

"Sit down Seeley. I'll get us a drink."

Derek had a feeling it was going to be a long night but he was also very confident that Booth was finally ready accept his feelings and take the risk.


	2. Consequences

Title: Consequences

Pairing: Seeley Booth/Derek Morgan (Bones/Criminal Minds crossover)

Rating: PG

Summary: FBI agents Derek Morgan (Criminal minds) and Seeley Booth (Bones) have been friends for a while. Derek almost got killed; Seeley was worried and went to see his friend. This story tells what happened next. (Sequel to "Risks")

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me

Word count: 328

It had been three weeks since Booth had stormed into Derek's apartment in the middle of the night. Three weeks since they had crossed the friendship line and kissed. Three weeks since Derek had last heard from him.

He knew Seeley was a busy man, he was an FBI agent himself after all, but his friend always kept in touch, even when he as working on a case. They both did.

Derek had texted him the day after. It was just a simple "_How are you?" _but it must have scared Booth because he never replied. He probably should have waited, should have given Seeley the chance to make the first step, but he couldn't help it. For the first time in a while he had followed his heart and not his logic because he was in love with the other man. He had been in love with him for too long and had spent all this time waiting for Seeley to figure out that he loved him too. And he did love him, Derek wasn't wrong about that. You can't kiss someone like Seeley had kissed him and not love them.

Derek put the empty whiskey glass on the table and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. It was getting late and he had to wake up early for work. Worrying about his love life or rather lack of would have to wait until tomorrow night. He started taking off his clothes as he walked towards his bedroom not bothering to pick them up from the floor. He was tired and miserable and also a bit drunk.

He had just gotten into bed when his phone rang. It was a text from Seeley.

_I'm sorry it took me so long, I was freaked out, I still am, but I __know that I want you. I'm downstairs, please let me in._

Derek read the message and smiled. Maybe it wasn't too late for them after all.


End file.
